


Running Toward Something

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac is running away from one thing and toward something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Toward Something

He didn't know how he felt at that moment. He was angry. He felt betrayed. In his fifteen plus years on the job, he'd seen Commissioners come and go. The same with Chiefs. Some were god, some were beyond bad. He hated the politics but he understood it and played it when he was forced to, but all his years on the job and as head of the Crime Lab never had his loyalty to the job been questioned. Until now.

Questioning his results to make him look harder at the evidence or questioning his sometimes disregard for the rules was one thing. But to Mac Taylor it was unforgivable to question his loyalty, or that of his people. 

His dedication to the job and his commitment to the victims had cost him also over the years, including relationships. His loyalty to the NYPD was the reason he'd come back to the job after the 9/11 anniversary and now to have it questioned cut him to the core and had him second guessing his decision to return last year. 

Jo had faced his wrath when she walked up behind him and deleted the letter of resignation he'd been trying to write. She'd calmly listened as he vented his frustration and then gave him her opinion on the matter, convincing him in the end to go on vacation instead, leaving her to deal with the political crap that had been shoveled their way.

He booked a ticket on the shuttle to Miami before leaving his office and made a phone call on his way home to pack.

oOoOo

Horatio closed his phone when his conversation ended, and slid it across his desk in front of him. He couldn't have been more surprised by the caller or the context of the call. Mac Taylor was coming to Miami for two weeks and had asked if he could stay with him. Mac had said he needed time on the beach to think. Of course Horatio had said yes. There was no reason why he wouldn't have, but it made Horatio wonder what had happened to have Mac running to him instead of Stella.

It wasn't that they weren't friend, because they were. It was more a case of the awkwardness that had been between them ever since their ill fated attempt at an affair several years ago. Instead of trying to figure things out and see if thngs could have actually worked between them, they had just let it go and as a result their friendship had sort of drifted as well. 

Horatio looked over at the open/closed board and saw most of their cases were closed. He called Calleigh up to the office and together they rearranged the schedule so he could use some of the copious time he had built up and take the next couple of weeks off. Ignoring the fact he could actually use the time off himself, he wanted to be around for Mac, especially since the New York detective hadn't said why he was taking time off. It was just Horatio's gut that told him whatever had happened had been major and not something he could talk about with just anyone.

oOoOo

Horatio stood at the gate, waiting for the plane from LaGuardia to taxi to the gate. He'd used his badge to get through security declaring he was meeting a visiting police officer. Which while the facts were true, he was meeting a visiting police officer, it just wasn't in an official capacity.

As the passengers began to deplane, Horatio stood back and waited for Mac to make his appearance. When he saw the New York detective with a backpack slung over hs shoulder and a small carryone size case, he straightened ready to fall in step next to Mac. 

"Horatio," Mac greeted.

"Mac," Horatio said nodding as they fell in step and headed out.

Their greeting brief, they walked in silence as they headed to the exit. Mac Taylor had come to him but he wasn't going to make it easy for him.


End file.
